


Dead Love Chack

by JunuenLisunia



Series: Chack: Short Stories [7]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunuenLisunia/pseuds/JunuenLisunia
Summary: Jack and Chase stood nose to nose with each other glaring but as Jack gazed at Cheung he felt the muscles in his face relax slightly. He couldn't help but reach up and touch Chase's face admiring how it hadn't changed after all these years. "Yet your feelings have not changed."





	Dead Love Chack

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you've all been doing well! It's been a while since I posted anything so here are three chapters. Enjoy!
> 
> This chapter was requested by suntan140:
> 
> -Can how write a chapter where jack is the reborn soul of chase lover and when a shen gong we active that belong to jack he gets back his memories in a showdown and beats chase. Chase remember his lover moves and go to find him.-
> 
> On with the chapter!（・ｗ・）

"Hahaha! In your face losers!" Jack smugly held the Shen Gong Wu he won. "The Wu is mine!"

"Nothing shall be in our faces Jack Spicer! You will never be able to control the unimaginable power of the Ancestory! Return it now or suffer the humiliating consequences." Omi cried out pointing at Jack.

Jack looked down at the box Shen Gong Wu thinking his choices over. "Unimaginable power you say? I don't know… Nah!" Jack yelled in the monks faces and stuck his tongue out. Stupid losers thinking they can intimidate him. He was an evil boy genius! Nothing scared him! Only the dark and clowns!

"Look Jack, we all acknowledge you're an annoying twerp, but we really mean it this time." The token girl of the group stepped forward. "We don't know what that Wu does. Who knows what kind of power it holds."

"As much as I'd love to stay out of all of this I kinda agree with the kids." Dojo piped in. "Dashi never said what the Wu could do."

Ha! That proved it! This wu was probably some super strong weapon they didn't want him to know about. And it was all his! Jack called out one of his evil laughs as his helipack activated and lifted him into the air. "Hahahahahaa! That's for me to find out and use to kick your sorry butts! See ya later Xiaolin Losers!"

Jack continued to laugh as he flew back to his mansion. Evil Boy Genius 1; Xiaolin Losers… He actually wasn't going to think about that. Oh well, didn't matter. He had a shiny new Shen Gong Wu to brighten his mood. This was going to be a good day. Now, what does this dumb Wu do?

* * *

Jack glared at the box sitting on his worktable. He'd spent the last half hour screaming at the Wu trying to activate it but nothing. No flashing lights or magic shenanigans. Those losers lied to him! It was just a dud Wu. Lame.

The Wu even looked badass. A black and bronze metal box with patterns on it. He furrowed his brow inspecting the Wu closer. Jack rubbed a thumb against the box and felt an imprint in the black metal. Hah, a puzzle box! Nothing a genius like him, Jack Spicer, couldn't handle. Activating a switch under his worktable a lamp slid out from a hidden panel. No, he was still missing something.

"Jack-bot 420!"

Jack waited for his Jack-bot to float closer to him. "Yes, master?"

"Get me a juice box and a bag of animal crackers."

It took him nearly two hours and three more juice boxes to finish the puzzle. It wasn't really a puzzle box as it was a hard to see Rubix cube. The only way to tell if he was doing it right was the copper embroidery and design. Sliding the last row into place Jack whooped with joy when the box started humming. There better not be another spirit in this box.

Wiggling his fingers in excitement Jack watched as the box split down the middle and opened revealing two stone eyes. Jack waited for the Wu to activate but nothing happened. "What? That's it?"

Jack picked up the box and stared into the red gem pupils of the stones eyes. Not one of his best ideas he'll admit but he couldn't look away from its hypnotizing gaze. His shoulders slumped and his mind went blank. Jack vaguely noticed his body slump onto the table like an out of body experience staring soullessly at nothing as memories of another lifetime invaded his mind.

Jack jolted back into consciousness letting out a shriek. He pulled a disgusted face feeling the drool on his cheek. How long had he been out?

"Is everything alright, sir?" One of his Jack-bots hovered over him.

"Get me something for this headache would ya." Bracing himself on his work table and pulling himself up Jack held his head in his hands.

1,500 year. He had the memories of his ancestor from 1,500 years ago swimming around in his head. He was really rockin that long hair look. He should grow his hair out again, maybe dye it a few shades darker too. And he was in a relationship with Chase Young! Well, not exactly Chase, he wasn't evil at the time he was still Cheung. Jack couldn't help his smile as he thought about him. His lovely, lovely Cheung. Oh how he missed him. Then the frustration set in.

What was Cheung thinking? He still loved this evil version of his past lover but they had trained for years to get Cheung to Dragon Warrior status and look what happens. He turns his back for a millennium and a half and the idiot turns into an overgrown lizard. A very handsome overgrown lizard. Damn him for being attractive on both sides of the morality scale.

Jack massaged his forehead when the headache refused to go away. He needed to sleep this whole thing off.

* * *

Jian woke up feeling strangely alone. He felt behind him for the warmth that should be there and found it empty. "Cheung?" Jian called out. Getting no response Jian opened his eyes looking for his bedmate.

Jian tried calling Cheung again still not getting an answer. Surely Cheung would have woken him up for training. Jian pulled back the sheets of his bed when he realized he was not at the temple, yet this was his bed. Jian- no. No his name was Jack. Jack grabbed his head giving it a few shakes to clear the clouding thoughts. His name was Jack Spicer he was an 18-year-old evil genius with plans to take over the world. So, what was that?

Jack had spent time practicing the old training he learned as a monk and while he was clumsy and in ultimate pain afterward he still remembered the moves. Jian laid back on the thankfully cool tile floor drinking a water bottle.

"Phew, some workout huh Dashi!" Jian hooted gasping and out of breath. Jian waited for Dashi to make a comeback about Jian being out of shape but it never came.

Oh, that's right, Dashi was dead. Jack huffed out some air. He kept getting his memories mixed up. It was starting to get pretty annoying.

He'll have to hide that Wu away from the others. Ugh, he used to be one of those Xiaolin Losers. But Cheung had looked so sad when he told Jian he was leaving, like he didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't help but join him on his righteous journey of self-discovery, eventually leading to his death.

He couldn't remember that part very well. Probably because he was dying and all. He had been in the village performing good deeds when bandits ambushed. He had died from a stab wound to the chest protecting the village children while waiting for the other monks to arrive. Poor Cheung. The last thing he saw before he died was Cheung shouting at him. Maybe that's why Chase hated him so much. Nah, it couldn't be. When Chase sold his soul he probably sold those feelings for him as well. It was a nice thought though. Evil warlord couldn't stand the sight of his lover's reincarnation because it caused him too much pain remembering them.

It was easy hiding the fact he had his memories back, he just had to avoid Chase at all cost. It had been two months and he really missed him. Him and his grumpy, man-eating jungle cats. The first time Jack tried to visit Cheung his brain shut down and warmth blossomed in his chest. The sight of the warlord took his breath away when Chase sneered at him. This was nothing like getting flustered over his crush for Chase, this was a million times worse. This feeling was Jian's love for Cheung that refused to die with Jian.

Chase snapped at Jack demanding what he was doing and Jian squawked hightailing it out of there before he started sobbing about long lost love. He felt so weak to these emotions. Now he wished he hadn't gotten that stupid Wu. He felt so happy seeing Chase and so angry at the soulless prick he turned into. But also filled with adoration for his idol and crush. Man, this sucked. He wasn't good with emotions. Jack had thought about dating other people in the past to get over Chase, maybe now was the time to act on it. It wasn't like Chase was into him in this lifetime.

His phone beeped interrupting his thoughts. Another Wu has activated nearby. A perfect way to take his mind off his star-crossed love life. Now all he has to do is hope Chase doesn't show up.

Jack jumped out of his chair rubbing his hands together maniacally already planning how he was going to one-up his fellow monks-losers! Those losers, Jack corrected himself.

Jack threw on his jacket a little more forcefully than normal. "Let's go."

* * *

Well, that could have gone better. Jack took a sip of his fruit juice as he lounged on a floaty in his pool. His hands shook slightly while he waited for his racing heart to slow down. He was so screwed. Jack kicked the water of the pool splashing cold water everywhere. Maybe if he ignored the issue the Chase sized problem would go away.

He had gotten to the Wu first and was about to walk away when the monks arrived and demanded a fight. And now that he had new fighting skills he's been working months on he was pumped and ready to kick some monk booty. He had defeated Pedrosa and was one on one with Kimiko when at the last minute Chase showed up.

Jack was ready to make a run for it when Omi came barreling at him demanding to fight. Jack dodged and kept the Wu away from Omi when he was suddenly grabbed by the collar from behind and thrown. Jack twisted to land on his feet barely skidded to a halt when Chase was on him. Jack dodged the first punch Chase threw at him and flipped out of the way avoiding the second one. Cheung and Jack stared at each other for a moment. Jack growing more concerned at Chase's silent anger.

"It would seem you have been holding out on us, Spicer." Chase's eyes narrowed menacingly. "It makes one wonder who taught you."

Jack's heart beated loudly in his chest from both fear and happiness. He let out a scream out of habit and backed away slowly from Chase's stalking form. "Um, it's nothing really important really, it's sort of a new thing, and all that…" Jack turned to run when Chase suddenly appeared in a flurry of fists. Jack pushed himself to keep pace with Chase blocking all of his attacks. Jack couldn't keep up for long and Chase managed to land a blow to the center of Jack's chest sending him back. Coughing and trying to catch his breath Jack saw a shadow flying toward him and an arm pressed down on his throat holding him down.

Jack could feel Chase's breath on his face as he leered at him. "Where did you learn those moves Spicer." Chase was so close he could see the green scales of the dragon Cheung really was. Chase didn't like Jack's silence and slammed him against the ground.

"Cheung!" Jack yelped out in surprise.

Jack felt every muscle in Chase tense. Chase didn't say a word as he studied Jack with growing anger in his eyes. From out of sight Jack heard Omi yelling and they were both drowned in water sweeping Jack away from Chase.

"Jack Spicer! You will pay for what you have done and-!" Omi yelled at Jack who didn't stay to hear all of it and flew away on his helipack and the few Jackbots Clay didn't destroy. Flying away didn't really help anything considering Chase knew where he lived.

And that is how Jack ended up in his pool praying he'll get some down time before Chase wreaks havoc on his life.

Jian noticed Chase at the side of the pool and nearly jumped out of his floaty. "Jesus Chase! Haven't you heard of knocking."

Chase's expression remained as cold as ice. "All domains are open to me." Chase walked around the swimming pool each step unnervingly measured and precise. "I see we have gone back to 'Chase' now."

Jack tried to shrug it off but it felt stiff and fake even to him. "It is what you go by now. That was a flook, just ignore it."

Chase stopped right next to Jack, hands behind his back as tall and imposing as ever. "How do you remember."

Jack looked pointedly away from Chase stretching out on his float pretending it wasn't a big deal. "That Wu, the Ancestory. It awakens the memories of your previous life. That's actually some pretty serious stuff. I'm surprised Dashi made it. I was positive he didn't have a serious bone in his body."

"Jian."

Jack's head snapped to Chase out of reflex. Jack rolled his eyes at his own action and raised his glass to Chase. "In the flesh. Again. I see you made a name for yourself after my passing."

"You left." Chase stated his voice going down an octave.

"I was killed. Mortals tend to do that when stabbed through the chest."

"If you hadn't been so weak you wouldn't have been killed."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Chase. "Says the man who sold his soul to a bean."

Chase looked ready to murder him when his phone pinged. Jack grabbed it from the floating tray next to him and checked the notification. Someone had messaged him about a date sending a picture of himself in the bathroom mirror shirtless. "Hhm. That dragon tattoo really suites him. I wonder how far down it goes." Jack finally turned his attention back to Chase when he heard animalistic growling coming from the man. He smirked. "Possessive as ever. The growling is new though."

"We are not done speaking."

Jack stretched out on his floaty lifting more of his shirtless body out of the water into the warm sun. "What's there to talk about? I remember my past life and you've moved on to becoming an immortal hylien. I think we've got all of the basics covered."

"Do you have any idea how much time I wasted trying to bring you back."

"You tried to bring me back?" Jack looked at Chase consideringly. Chase didn't react but the silence spoke for itself. "Ah, you did. But you couldn't because my soul was reincarnated."

"Perhaps it would have been better if you had stayed dead."

Jack silently seethed not wanting to say something he knew he would regret. Jian slipped out of his floaty and fully submerging himself in the pool. He pulled himself out of the water wrapping a towel around himself. "I have things to do, so if you're only here to have a pissing contest with me then I suggest you get out."

Jack went to walk past Chase but was grabbed by the wrist. "I will not be dismissed worm!"

"Oh, I'm a worm now am I?"

Jack and Chase stood nose to nose with each other glaring but as Jack gazed at Cheung he felt the muscles in his face relax slightly. He couldn't help but reach up and touch Chase's face admiring how it hadn't changed after all these years. "Yet your feelings have not changed."

Jack snorted. "Of course they haven't. A lifetime of love doesn't just disappear. But you can't love me without a soul. And I'm not going to spend the rest of my second life loving someone that isn't there anymore."

Chase leaned in closer. "Then I will make you love me. More than you ever did in your previous life."

"Make me," Jack challenged, "You were always obsessed with the idea of someone loving you unconditionally. I'm going to move on and you can't stop me."

Jack yanked his hand but Chase's grip was firm. "I'm not letting you go again."


End file.
